Problem: What is the least common multiple of 8 and 10? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(8, 10) = {?}$
Explanation: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 8 and 10. We know that 8 x 10 (or 80) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 10 until we find a number divisible by 8. 10, 20, 30, 40, So, 40 is the least common multiple of 8 and 10.